The present invention generally relates to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle, and, more particularly, relates to a seat track assembly for mounting a seat for horizontal movement with respect to the vehicle.
It is generally well known to provide seat track assemblies for mounting seats within vehicles so that the seats are adjustable in a forward and rearward direction within the vehicle. Various types of release mechanisms are used to release the tracks to allow the seat to be adjusted.
One common type of release mechanism utilizes a xe2x80x9ctowel bar,xe2x80x9d which is a generally U-shaped rod that is pivotally mounted to dual pairs of sliding tracks and is connected to locking mechanisms on each pair of tracks. When the towel bar is pivoted upward, the locking mechanism are unlocked and the tracks are free to slide. One disadvantage of such a release mechanism is that the towel bar must extend from the first pair of tracks to the second pair of tracks at a position where a user can operate the towel bar, thus taking up space within a vehicle. Another disadvantage of using a towel bar is that each side of the towel bar must be aligned with the respective locking mechanism and pair of tracks so that both of the locking mechanisms will be released at the same time. This dual alignment requirement lowers the tolerance levels allowed in such a release mechanism. The more pairs of tracks that are used, the more disadvantageous the towel bar becomes, because more space is taken up and because tolerance levels go even lower. The lower tolerance levels of the towel bar makes the use of such a release mechanism impractical on a seat with more that two pairs of seat tracks because misalignment of one or more of the mounts could potentially force the seat into an unlocked position.
Another common type of release mechanism utilizes an L-shaped rotary release handle and rod that is parallel to and positioned closely to one pair of seat tracks. The release handle and rod are rotated to release the seat tracks. The rotary release handle takes up space due to the rotary path that the handle must take to release the seat tracks. These types of release mechanisms are usually complex and usually include a slave cable from a first locking mechanism on a first pair of tracks to a second locking mechanism on a second pair of tracks. The use of this slave cable makes the use of such a release mechanism impractical and disadvantageous on a seat with more than two pairs of seat tracks. This is because the slave cable is usually positioned in between the two pairs of seat tracks and because the locking mechanism on a third pair of seat tracks may not release simultaneously with the other locking mechanisms if any slack develops in any of the cables.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a seat track assembly with a release mechanism which utilizes relatively little space in a vehicle and may be used on any number of pairs of seat tracks without lowering the tolerance levels of the assembly.
The present invention provides a seat track assembly for mounting a seat in a motor vehicle which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises a first track and a second track operably engaging the first track so that the second track is slideable between a full forward position and a full rearward position with respect to the first track. A locking device is supported on the second track and is moveable between a locked position where the locking device maintains the second track in a desired position relative to the first track and an unlocked position where the second track is movable relative to the first track. A release member is pivotally supported about a first axis and is movable between a normal position and a release position. The release member maintains the locking device in the unlocked position when the release member is in the release position. The seat track assembly also includes a rod rotatable about a second axis. The rod is operatively connected to the release member such that rotation of one of the rod or the release member rotates the other of the rod or the release member.
In another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly is provided that comprises a first track and a second track operably engaging the first track so that the second track is slideable between a full forward position and a full rearward position with respect to the first track. A locking device is supported on the second track and is moveable between a locked position where the locking device maintains the second track in a desired position relative to the first track and an unlocked position where the second track is movable relative to the first track. A release member is pivotally supported about a first axis and is movable between a normal position and a release position. The release member maintains the locking device in the unlocked position when the release member is in the release position. The seat track assembly also includes a rod rotatable about a second axis. A link member is pivotally connected to the release member and fixedly attached to the rod such that rotation of one of the rod or the release member rotates the other of the rod or the release member.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the seat track assembly comprises a plurality of lower tracks and a corresponding plurality of upper tracks. Each one of the upper tracks operably engages one of the lower tracks and is slideable between a full forward position and a full rearward position with respect to the respective lower track. The seat track assembly includes a corresponding plurality of locking devices and a corresponding plurality of release members. Each one of the locking devices is supported on one of the upper tracks and is moveable between a locked position where the locking device maintains the respective upper track in a desired position relative to the respective lower track and an unlocked position where the respective upper track is movable relative to the respective lower track. Each release member is pivotally supported about a first axis and is operatively connected to one of the locking devices. Each release member is movable between a normal position and a release position, and each release member maintains the respective locking device in the unlocked position when the respective release member is in the release position. The seat track assembly also includes a rod rotatable about a second axis. The rod is operatively connected to each release member such that rotation of one of the release members rotates the other release members and the rod and rotation of the rod rotates the release members.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of seat track assemblies. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a seat track assembly with a release mechanism which utilizes little relative space in a vehicle and may be used on any number of pairs of seat tracks without lowering the tolerance levels of the assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.